valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish 04: Barious Desert
Barious Desert '''is the Fourth skirmish map you unlock in Valkyria Chronicles, it uses the same map as the game's sixth chapter; Chapter 06: A Desert Encounter. It becomes playable after the events of Chapter 08: The Woodland Snare (Pt.2). Topography This map is a large, narrow one with your deployment zone in the South and the Imperial HQ in the far North. The area itself is a sandy desert covered in shallow trenches and ruins, in the centre is a rocky outcrop with an ancient structure just behind, atop this are a number of snipers which will harass your advancing troops. Beyond the final large trench is a large open area set up to be a killzone by the imperials occupied by a trio of light tanks and numerous snipers which will continually spawn in the enemies main HQ. '''Landmarks and Street Names *Trench 01 *Trench 02 *Trench 03 *Trench 04 *Trench 05 Here is your mission brief "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy Easy/Normal Difficulty= *Since this is a fairly large map, a good number of Scouts will be needed to cross the desert and make their way through the trench lines. A Shocktrooper on the ground base and Sniper on the hillside will be able to help in the beginning, and an empty slot for a Lancer or two will help when advancing across the desert. The Lancers may be optional if your Scouts have the grenade launcher attachments (since they can bypass having to flank the crouched enemy units). *Have your Shocktrooper run straight through and kill the enemy Shocktrooper looking in the wrong direction on the west side. They might take a few hits from the enemy Scout, but they should have more than enough life to make it through without any issues. After killing the enemy unit, position yourself behind the small wall before Trench 03. *Use your Sniper on the hillside to kill the enemy Scout Leader positioned on the eastern end of Trench 01. *Using two Scouts, move through Trench 01. Kill the first Scout (which was shooting your Shocktrooper from before), then continue through Trench 01. You should be able to make it all the way through and then partially into the small trench leading towards Trench 02. Move your other Scout up along the same path and take out the enemy Shocktrooper Leader on the building. Use another turn to grenade the crouching Sniper on the building, then take over the enemy base. Move towards Trench 04 as much as possible. Use the same Scout for another turn to be able to crouch in Trench 04 and kill the enemy Shocktrooper in the trench (which you should be able to sneak behind). Be sure to stay crouched and behind the small rock slabs just in case the enemy tanks attempt to fire at you. *Using the other Scout in Trench 01, move around the building and kill the enemy Lancer. Use another turn to move into Trench 03 and use a grenade to kill the crouching Shocktrooper. *Use your Shocktrooper to kill the remaining crouched Lancer in Trench 03. Position your Shocktrooper to look back towards the home base, as the remaining enemy Lancers may try to run towards the base and take some shots at the Edelweiss. *If you have the grenade launchers for your Scouts, the rest will be pretty easy. Ignore the tanks in the desert and move straight across towards the final enemy base. Use the grenade launcher's superior range to out-range the crouched enemy Shocktroopers. You will probably need two Scouts for this final run, as there are two crouched units that you will have to kill (the Shocktrooper in Trench 05 and the final Shocktrooper inside the enemy base). *If you do not have the grenade launchers, you will need a Lancer or two to allow your units to flank the crouched Shocktroopers. Instead of running Lancers from your home base, call in reinforcements from the first enemy base (which you should have taken over). Have the Lancers take out each of the tanks, and then have your Scouts flank the crouched enemy units in the trenches. |-| Hard Difficulty= *If you do not have any Lancers with anti-armor potentials unlocked, you might want to deploy multiple Lancers and Engineers to handle the number of tanks in this difficulty. *The level starts out with a large number of tanks and enemy personnel standing in front of the main Gallian base. Moving your units without proper protection during these first few CP will result in a quick death. *Position a Sniper on the ridge of the 2nd deployment area. Use this Sniper to kill enemy personnel, such as the first enemy Scout and Shocktrooper standing in front of the main base. You can also use the Sniper to kill the enemy Sniper standing on the destroyed building next to the first enemy base. *Use the Sniper to also kill any harassing enemy personnel to your Lancers/Engineers, as they will most likely be able to score a back attack on those enemy units. *After the first enemy Scout and Shocktrooper have been killed, use your Lancer(s) to destroy a path through the enemy tanks on the west side. You can utilize the partial walls so that you can sneak behind and get easy one-hit kills on the radiators. *Use your Engineers to refill the ammo of your Lancers and have your Engineers kill any enemy personnel who do not interference fire or counterattack (such as Lancers and Snipers). *Continue pushing the west side of the map towards the final objective enemy base. The other tanks on the east side can be destroyed for additional protection and/or rewards, but it is not necessary. *If you have a Scout in Trench 04 (just past the first enemy base) and they have a full AP bar, they should be able to reach the objective enemy base within one CP. *In the final objective enemy base, you will need to destroy the tanks and the Shocktrooper positioned within the sandbag perimeter, but you do not have to destroy the tanks positioned east of the perimeter. *You have 8 turns to obtain an A-rank in this skirmish, but it is quite easy to be able to completed in as little as 3 turns. |-| Expert Difficulty= *Expert Difficulty Special Conditions **Main Objective Changed: All enemies are defeated **Starting Units Changed: Edelweiss and Shamrock not available; Welkin (Scout) and 7 empty slots **Welkin cannot give Orders *As Welkin does not have his tank, if he is ever incapacitated during the battle then that is the end of the game. Keep him out of danger at all costs. (see above) *(Temporary placeholder) A-rank Strategy: **Unit Placement Diagram: ***Group 1 ****___12 ****___3_ ****_____ ****4___5 ****__6__ ***Group 2 ****_7 ****8_ **Units Deployed: ***1 Rosie ***2 Lancer (preferably with Ult. Anti-Armor) ***3 Engineer ***4 Welkin (default) ***5 Alicia ***6 Largo ***7 Scout ***8 Sniper **'Turn 1' **(Environment Change) Sandstorm present **Move 3 around L wall located closest to the main Gallian base, sneak behind from right side and kill the Shocktrooper. Use remaining AP to move through Trench 01 towards first enemy base. **Move 2 north and destroy Tank Destroyer. Use remaining AP to move through Trench 01 towards first enemy base. **Use another CP on 2 to destroy Tank Destroyer located at the end of Trench 01. Position 2 so that they can target the third Tank Destroyer around ridge. **Use another CP on 2 to destroy Tank Destroyer located around ridge from Trench 01. Position 2 so that they are protected from incoming sniper fire. Do not attract the attention of the Scout Elite behind the rocks by moving farther into the Trench 01. **Move 7 around the back of the rocks and take a looping path around so that they are not spotted by the Scout Elite located next to Trench 01. Kill the Scout Elite. **Move 1 north towards the 2nd L wall, where a Shocktrooper is hiding. Kill the Shocktrooper and use remaining AP to hide behind the wall before Trench 03. **Move 5 northeast, moving towards the destroyed building next to the first enemy base. Move in front of the building (to protect from sniper fire from above) and use the grenade launcher on the Scout hiding in Trench 03. This will most likely not kill him. **Move 1 into Trench 03 and kill enemy Scout. **'Turn 2' **(Environment Change) Sandstorm disappears **Move 2 north and destroy Tank Destroyer located next to first enemy base. Use remaining AP to move towards Trench 04. **Move 1 towards first enemy base and kill the Shocktrooper. **Move 3 to 2 and refill their ammo. Kill the Anti-Tank Cannon located on the roof of the destroyed building. Use remaining AP to move away forward tanks. **Move 5 around building and take first enemy base. Use grenade launcher to hurt/kill the enemy Scout hiding in the rocks on the east side of Trench 04. **Move 8 around the back of the rocks and to the edge of the cliff that sticks out. Kill the forward-most sniper in the tower. **Use another CP on 8 to kill the sniper in the furthest northwest corner located in the second enemy base. Do not attempt to use your sniper on Stark the Slayer, as he will most likely evade the shots. **If enemy Scout next to Trench 04 was not killed, use 1 to finish him and hide behind the rocks. **Use 2 to kill the Tank Destroyer blocking the gap next to Trench 04. Move 2 behind rocks to prevent being shot by Stark the Slayer. **'Turn 3' **(Environment Change) Sandstorm preset **If 3 dies during Turn 2, use 8 to recover their body and move north towards Trench 05. Call in reinforcements for another Engineer. (2 CP total) **Move 2 through the gap in anti-tank barricade and destroy the Tank Destroyer next to the Heavy Tank. Use remaining AP to move towards the rear of the Heavy Tank. **Use another AP on 2 to destroy the Heavy Tank. **Use another AP on 2 to destroy the Medium Tank in front of Trench 05. **Move 1 through the gap in the anti-tank barricade and move north towards Trench 05. She will mainly be placed here for interception fire support. **Move 5 towards Stark the Slayer's tower and use a grenade to destroy his tower. **Use two CP on 5 to kill Stark the Slayer. You must fire from directly behind him to lower the chances of him avoiding your shots. **'Turn 4' **(Environment Change) Sandstorm disappears **Move 2 north to destroy Tank Destroyer. Stay back a little so that new Engineer (if needed) can catch up. **Move new Engineer 3 (if needed) to 2 and recover their ammo. **Use two CP on 2 to destroy the last remaining Tank Destroyers in the second enemy base. **Move 5 around the back of the second enemy base. Use the grenade launcher to destroy the sandbags that the Shocktrooper Elite is hiding behind. Stay behind other sandbags just in case of other interception fire. **Use all remaining CP to either kill last enemy units or setup an interception fire wall around the second enemy base (as to prevent them from spreading out too far, if another turn is required). **This mission allows for up to 8 turns for an A-rank, so additional CP can be used if random elements occur (enemy sniper kills, enemy tank kills, enemy reinforcement kills, etc.). Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions